icehockeyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
WHA 1973/74
Die Saison 1973/74 war die zweite reguläre Saison der World Hockey Association (WHA). Nach einer erfolgreichen ersten Saison startete man zuversichtlich in die zweite Spielzeit. Weiterhin nahmen zwölf Mannschaften am Spielbetrieb teil, wobei vier unter neuem Namen antraten. Eine reine Namensänderung hatte es bei den Oilers gegeben, die ihre zugehörige Provinz Alberta im Namen durch Edmonton ersetzten. Die New York Raiders hatten einen neuen Besitzer, der das Team in New York Golden Blades umbenannt hatte. Im Laufe der Saison zog das Team aus Manhattan nach New Jersey um und spielte dort als Jersey Knights. Ebenfalls einen Umzug gab es bei den Ottawa Nationals. Das Team hatte bereits die Playoffs im Vorjahr in Toronto gespielt und zog auf Grund der positiven Zuschauerresonanz dort hin. Der neue Name war nun Toronto Toros. Den weitesten Umzug hatten die Philadelphia Blazers zu bewältigen. Aus dem Osten der Vereinigten Staaten zog man an die Westküste Kanadas und spielte fortan als Vancouver Blazers. Personell sorgte vor allem die Verpflichtung von Gordie Howe für viel Aufsehen. Er war in der National Hockey League eine Legende und hatte zwei Jahre zuvor seinen Rücktritt erklärt. Nun feierte er sein Comeback und spielte bei den Houston Aeros gemeinsam mit seinen beiden Söhnen Mark und Marty. Mit 100 Scorerpunkten zeigte er, dass er noch immer auf höchstem Niveau spielen konnte. So waren die Houston Aeros dann auch der zweite Gewinner der Avco World Trophy. Sie setzen sich klar mit 4:0 gegen die Chicago Cougars in den Finalspielen durch. Chicago war als Vierter der Eastern Division überraschend in die Finalserie vorgerückt. 2.764.506 Zuschauer sahen die 468 Spiele der zweiten Saison, im Schnitt waren das 5.907 pro Spiel. Die NHL hatte zu dieser Zeit etwa 13.848 Zuschauer pro Spiel. Reguläre Saison Modus Wie im Vorjahr waren die zwölf WHA-Teams in zwei Divisions zu je sechs Teams aufgeteilt. Insgesamt bestritt jedes Team im Verlauf der regulären Saison 78 Saisonspiele, davon 39 auf heimischen Eis und 39 auf dem des gegnerischen Teams. Im Gegensatz zu der in Europa gängigen Methode gegen jede Mannschaft gleich viele Spiele im Saisonverlauf zu bestreiten, traten die Teams der WHA unterschiedlich oft gegeneinander an. So spielten Mannschaften, die derselben Division angehörten, im Verlauf der Saison acht mal gegeneinander. Gegen jedes Teams der anderen Division wurden je sechs Spiele ausgetragen. Zusätzlich spielte jedes Team zwei weitere Spiele gegen einen „regionalen Nachbarn“. Hier gab es durch den Umzug der Blazers von Philadelphia nach Vancouver einen Tausch in den Paaren. Die neuen Paare waren Chicago und Winnipeg, Cleveland und Minnesota, Edmonton und Houston, Vancouver und Los Angeles, New England und New York sowie Toronto und Quebec. Am Ende der regulären Saison qualifizierten sich aus jeder Division die vier bestplatzierten Mannschaften für die Playoffs, die im Anschluss an die reguläre Saison stattfanden und im K.O.-System ausgetragen wurden. Bei Punktgleichheit zwischen zwei oder mehreren Teams zählte zunächst die größere Anzahl an gewonnenen Spielen. Abschlusstabellen Eastern Division Abkürzungen: GP = Spiele, W = Siege, L = Niederlagen, T = Unentschieden, GF = Erzielte Tore, GA = Gegentore, Pts = Punkte Erläuterungen: In Klammern befindet sich die Platzierung innerhalb der Conference; = Playoff-Qualifikation , = Divisions-Sieger * Umzug während der Saison von New York nach New Jersey Western Division Beste Scorer Nur im Schatten der Stars stand der Topscorer Mike Walton bis zur vorherigen Saison bei den Boston Bruins. Auch der neue Topstar der Liga Gordie Howe, der zwei Jahre nach seinem Rücktritt nun wieder auf dem Eis stand, schaffte die 100-Punkte-Marke zu knacken. Schon in seiner zweiten WHA-Saison befand sich der 35-jährige Wayne Connelly, der reichlich NHL-Erfahrung mitbrachte. Ebenfalls von Anfang an dabei waren Wayne Carleton und Larry Lund. Mit Serge Bernier hatte man sich in Quebec den zweitbesten Scorer der Los Angeles Kings geangelt. Nur Bobby Hull, André Lacroix und Danny Lawson schafften es sich wie im Vorjahr in die „Top Ten“. Abkürzungen: GP = Spiele, G = Tore, A = Assists, Pts = Punkte, PIM = Strafminuten; Fett: Saisonbestwert Beste Torhüter Abkürzungen: GP = Spiele, TOI = Eiszeit (in Minuten), W = Siege, L = Niederlagen, OTL = Overtime/Shootout-Niederlagen, GA = Gegentore, SO = Shutouts, Sv% = gehaltene Schüsse (in %), GAA = Gegentorschnitt; Fett: Saisonbestwert Playoff Modus Nachdem sich aus jeder Division die vier ersten Teams qualifiziert hatten, starten die im K.O.-System ausgetragenen Playoffs. Die Divisionssieger trafen in den Division Semifinals auf das Viertplatzierten, während die Teams von Platz zwei und drei das jeweils andere Halbfinale austrugen. Die siegreichen Teams trafen dann in den Division Finals aufeinander. Die beiden Playoff-Sieger der Divisions trafen dann in den Finals um die Avco World Trophy aufeinander. Alle Serien jeder Runde wurden im Best-of-Seven-Modus ausgespielt, das heißt, dass ein Team vier Siege zum Erreichen der nächsten Runde benötigte. Das höher gesetzte Team hatte dabei die ersten beiden Spiele Heimrecht, die nächsten beiden das gegnerische Team. War bis dahin kein Sieger aus der Runde hervorgegangen, wechselte das Heimrecht von Spiel zu Spiel. So hatte die höhergesetzte Mannschaft in Spiel 1, 2, 5 und 7, also vier der maximal sieben Spiele, einen Heimvorteil. Im Finale begann das Team mit mehr Punkten in der regulären Saison mit zwei Heimspielen. Es folgten zwei Auswärtsspiele. Bei Spielen, die nach der regulären Spielzeit von 60 Minuten unentschieden standen, folgte die Overtime. Die Drittel dauerten weiterhin 20 Minuten und es wurde so lange gespielt bis ein Team das erste Tor schoss. Playoff-Baum Division Semifinals (Runde 1) Eastern Division Mit zwei Siegen starteten die favorisierten Whalers, wobei der zweite Sieg erst durch John French nach 2:51 Minuten in Overtime sichergestellt werden konnte. In Chicago schlugen die Cougars aber überraschenderweise zurück, auch wenn sie einmal in die Overtime mussten, doch auch hier kam es zum Heimsieg, für den Ralph Backstrom mit einem Tor nach 17:45 Minuten verantwortlich war. Mit einem Sieg in Boston überraschten die Cougars, doch die Whalers kehrten ihrerseits mit einem Auswärtssieg zurück. Doch noch einmal gewannen die Cougars in Boston und machten die große Überraschung perfekt. | valign="top" width="20" | | valign="top" width="50%" | Mit dem Sieg im dritten Spiel stellten die Toros die Weichen fürs Weiterkommen. Zwar konnte Cleveland im vierten Spiel nach Overtime durch ein Tor von Wayne Muloin nach 4:17 Minuten noch ein fünftes Spiel erreichen, aber hier siegten die Toros und zogen ins Divisionsfinale ein. |} Western Division Mit Houstons Gordie Howe und dem „Golden Jet“ Bobby Hull trafen die prominentesten Spieler der WHA in dieser Serie aufeinander. Die Aeros begannen gegen die Serie unüblicherweise auswärts. Mit zwei Auswärtssiegen kehrten sie aus Winnipeg zurück und mit einem 10:1 im ersten Heimspiel sorgten sie für klare Verhältnisse. Nach vier Spielen war dann die Saison für die Jets beendet. | valign="top" width="20" | | valign="top" width="50%" | Das erste Spiel konnten die Oilers noch recht offen halten, nach dem sie jedoch auch das dritte Spiel verloren hatten war die Situation eher aussichtslos. Mit einem knappen Sieg in Spiel 4 schafften sie es noch einmal zurück nach Minnesota, doch dort gelang es ihnen nicht die Serie noch einmal nach Edmonton zu bringen. |} Division Finals (Runde 2) Eastern Division Schon im zweiten Spiel in Toronto konnte Chicago überraschen. Zuhause mussten die Cougars in die nur 3.000 Zuschauer fassende Randhurst Twin Ice Arena in Mount Prospect ausweichen. Ihre Halle war für eine Peter Pan-Aufführung vermietet. Im vierten Spiel glichen die Toros aus und zurück in Toronto gingen sie in der Serie mit 3–2 in Führung. Nachdem die Cougars mit einem deutliche Sieg die Serie in Spiel 7 brachten, gelang dem Vierten der Vorrunde die große Überraschung und der Einzug in die Finalserie. Western Division Als Mike Walton nach 1:40 Minuten in der Nachspielzeit des ersten Spiels den Sieg für die Saints sicherte, saß der Schrecken bei den favorisierten Aeros tief, doch im zweiten Heimspiel glich man aus. Beim ersten Spiel in Minnesota holte sich das Heimteam die Führung zurück, doch dann setzte sich Houston doch deutlich durch. Avco World Trophy Championship Das erste Spiel konnte Chicago noch offen gestalten, doch dann setzten sich die Houston Aeros deutlich durch. Gordie Howe glänzte mit acht Vorlagen in den Finalspielen. Avco-World-Trophy-Sieger Die 23 Spieler der Aeros setzen sich aus drei Torhütern, acht Verteidigern und 12 Angreifern zusammen. Eine Besonderheit stellte die Berücksichtigung von Verteidiger Dunc McCallum dar, der die gesamte Saison verletzungsbedingt verpasst hatte und dennoch auf dem Pokal verewigt wurde. Die Siegermannschaft bestand aus drei Mitgliedern der Hockeyfamilie Howe, neben „Mr. Hockey“ Gordie auch seine beiden Söhne Mark und Marty. Neben Cheftrainer und General Manager Bill Dineen wurden folgende Spieler auf die Avco World Trophy, die Meisterschaftstrophäe der WHA, eingraviert: Beste Scorer Abkürzungen: GP = Spiele, G = Tore, A = Assists, Pts = Punkte, PIM = Strafminuten; Fett: Saisonbestwert WHA Awards und vergebene Trophäen Die neuen Trophäen waren nach einigen Gründern von Teams und wichtigen Personen aus der Organisation der WHA benannt. WHA All-Star Teams WHA First All-Star Team Abkürzungen: GP = Spiele, G = Tore, A = Assists, Pts = Punkte, W = Siege, SO = Shutouts, GAA = Gegentorschnitt WHA Second All-Star Team Abkürzungen: GP = Spiele, G = Tore, A = Assists, Pts = Punkte, W = Siege, SO = Shutouts, GAA = Gegentorschnitt Literatur * Scott Adam Surgent: The Complete Historical and Statistical Reference of the World Hockey Association 1972-1979 Xaler Press, 1995. ISBN 0-9644774-0-8. Seite 115-157 Weblinks * Die WHA-Saison 1973/74 bei hockeydb.com Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Eishockey 1973 Kategorie:Eishockey 1974 #1973/74